


Best of Both Worlds

by MJPaAnda



Series: Best of Both Worlds (Merthur) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Is King, Bottom Merlin, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Hurt Merlin, Immortal Merlin, Jealous Merlin, M/M, Other, Protective Arthur, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJPaAnda/pseuds/MJPaAnda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the song is: "The beginning" by ONE OK ROCK</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**MUST READ:**   
**The following is a short summary of what happened after/in the midst of Merlin Series 5 Episode 12: "Diamond of the day"**

_***Arthur was saved once Merlin called Kilgharrah that sacrificed his life to save Arthur** _   
_***Gwen was banished from Camelot, because she once again cheated on him and him getting a second chance, opened his eyes. Merlin has also lost all trust towards her.** _   
_***Hunith has moved to Camelot and now lives in the lower town. She works as help at the tavern Rising sun** _   
_***Aithusa is still alive and answers to the last Dragonlord's calls. She was saved by Merlin and he returned her her voice. She is in his dept** _   
_***With Arthur being saved with the help of magic and learning his best friend is also a child of the old religion, he once again allows using magic in the land of Camelot** _   
_***Some of the new laws also include:** _   
_**\--Any sorcerer who uses dark magic, is to be brought to the king and by the laws of Camelot be sentenced to death** _   
_**\--all who use magic against others in order to bring them sickness, misfortune or death, shall be sentenced to death** _   
_**\--Using magic against the king, shall be punished with death** _   
_**\--Sorcerers that use magic for healing are to be handled with special attention, but are not allowed to prepare any deadly poison to harm others** _   
_**\--Any inexperienced sorcerer shall find a teacher that will help him handle magic as good as he can, so he cannot be dangerous to others or himself** _   
_**\--The druid people are to be left in peace, upon the truce between Camelot and the** _

_**Most of the facts are completely made up of course. If you have any questions feel free to ask me in the comments below :D** _

_**\---------------------------------------DISCLAIMER---------------------------------------------------** _

_**I do not own MerlinxArthur(thought I would like to *-*)** _   
_**Merlin and Arthur belong to their rightful owners (Merlin- Hunith and Balinor, Arthur- Uther and Igraine) they belong to each-other and the human history** _   
_**The idea of the story belongs to me, but the used names are the idea from BBC and once again human history. The places used belong to Mother Nature** _

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------------** _   
**Now that you know more about this, please**   
**Enjoy your reading!!**

_**_________________**---------------------**________________________**---------------------**___________________**_ _

NORMAL POV  
Merlin: "Up and at 'em, sire!!"

Arthur was woken up by his man-servant's nosy voice. He refused to open his eyes, so he only rolled over so his back was turned to his man-servant and covered his head with one of the many pillows he owned.  
Merlin: "Arthur! Wake up already!!" Merlin shouted looking at his asleep master.  
The blond man only cursed and complained into the pillow in an answer.

Merlin knew that the young last Pendragon was not a morning person, but he somehow didn't really care. He first took a grip of Arthur's hand and started pulling his towards the edge of his bed. Arthur tried to free himself from Merlin, but the younger man was not having it. This time he held him under his arms and pulled again.

The only thing he gained was them both falling on the cold stone ground, the royal one on top of his man-servant. When Arthur opened his eyes he found himself laying on the now blushing raven boy because he also realized what position they were in.

Arthur snapped himself backwards and gradually got up on his feet. He held out his hand and Merlin gladly took it and Arthur soon brought him up to a standing position with such ease as if he was picking up a feather. The young Warlock blushed a darker shade of red and the King soon followed him. They both avoided the other one's look.

Merlin: "You must get ready, sire" he soon broke the awkward silence and walked away from Arthur, who was happy for Merlin to break the silence, but also didn’t want him to leave. To his own luck, Merlin only walked to one of the chairs next to the "royal dining table". He picked up a pile of clothes that he left there before the whole situation. The man-servant walked to his master and handed them to their rightful owner.

Helping Arthur to dress-up was something they were both used to already and this time it was no different; Arthur was standing straight while Merlin was putting on him different pieces of clothing, while trying to hold a conversation with the still awkward manservant.

Arthur: "I don't feel like going out of my room today," he said.  
Merlin handed him his belt and while watching his every move he continued the conversation.  
Merlin: "Are you feeling sick, sire? Shall I call Gaius?" he asked with a glimpse of concern in his words.  
Arthur: "No. No need. I just... I'm tired Merlin. So, so tired," he confessed.

Once his belt was secured around his hips, he found Merlin's eyes hazing right into his own. The raven had his arms crossed in his chest and a serious expression on his face.  
Merlin: "To tell the truth, today I wanted to ask you for a free day, but now I just don't have the heart to leave you alone, Arthur."  
Arthur: "A free day? You mean duty- free? There is no such thing for you, Mer-lin."  
Merlin: "And you didn't even care to hear my reason~"he said humorously.

Arthur turned around and walked away from him towards the table that had his breakfast on it. He sat down and started his first meal of the day.

Arthur: "No reason is more important than me, I am the king after all," he said with a glimpse of arrogance, but then a smile escaped his lips and Merlin rolled his eyes.  
Merlin:"I'm sorry to let you know this, but there is ONE reason."  
The younger man walked up to Arthur and positioned himself on his right side, where he promised to always be.  
Merlin: "My mother is now living in the Lower town of Camelot. She came a week or so ago, but I didn’t get a chance to visit her yet. That is the reason for my request."  
Arthur:"Your mother-Hunith if I'm not mistaken!"  
Merlin: "That's her name yes."  
Arthur: "Maybe I could go with you? I still haven't thanked her for sheltering us after you saved me. She was really nice to me. I must tell her how grateful I am."

Merlin only shook his head, getting a shocked almost hurt expression from Arthur.  
Merlin: "I am sorry, Sire. I wish to spend this day alone with my mother. She is very important to me and I miss her a lot. There is still so much I want to talk to her about."  
Arthur: "Of course..." he exclaimed trying to hide the hurt from his voice, but he soon changed his mood when he put down his fork and stood up from his seat. Excitement clearly shown on his face, he walked to one of the cupboards next to his bed. He searched through its insides and pulled out a small wooden box, he opened it and once seeing what was inside he smiled a big sincere smile.

He walked back to Merlin and opened the box towards him, showing what was inside. Merlin's eyes opened wide when the insides revealed a small red cushion and a 1.2 inches big silver hair pin with a dragon on the front side.  
Arthur: "A dragon for the mother of the last dragon lord," he said smoothly.

Merlin Blinked a few times to clear his vision and look at Arthur with such love in his eyes it made Arthur almost loose his focus and weaken his knees. Regardless of the power leaving him, he added a few words to his already powerful statement.  
Arthur: "Give this to your mother. It is supposed to bring good luck to its owner, and tell her how grateful I am to her. For EVERYTHING she's done so far."  
Merlin: "I'm not sure I know what you mean by that..." he said while taking the now closed box from Arthur.  
Arthur: "You are not the one who is supposed to know, Merlin. I'm sure she will understand what I mean."  
Merlin: "Does this mean I can go?" he asked with a glow in his eyes.  
Arthur:"Your request has been approved."

Merlin's face suddenly lighted up and his lips curled up into a big goofy grin. He pulled Arthur into a quick hug and then turned around walking to the doors.  
Arthur: "I expect a warm bath in the evening after the sun sets and IF I hear even a single WHISPER about you being in the tavern, I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF."

Merlin bowed his head saying a quick "Sire." and then left.

Once the doors closed, Arthur was left alone to continue his meal and smile upon remembering how beautifully Merlin's eyes shone with excitement and gratefulness.

MERLIN'S POV  
Once I got my permission and got to Gaius's chambers I got welcomed by a pleasant smell of unknown nature, but there was no clue of Gaius being at home.

Merlin: "Gaius?! Are you here?!"  
I took a quick look into his room, but didn't find him there either. I walked up to his work desk that was the source of the mesmerizing smell. I found an opened book with different orange flowers scattered all around it, that I will probably have to clear up alter and a bowl on a stand above a turned off burner. I took a look into the book and read aloud the name of the recipe.

Merlin: "A spell for healing a 2nd degree cold? Does that even exist?"  
The surprise was not hidden from my face.  
Merlin: "How could a potion for cold smell that good? It always tastes terrible."

Thinking about that I went to my room and changed my clothes, putting on a fresh pair of trousers and the only pair of socks left in my possession. I also slipped into a blue T-Shirt combined with a red handkerchief. I took my bad and pulled it over my head on my shoulder.

Walking through our little house I filled it up with pieces of bread that I found on the dining table and two apples. I also picked up Arthur's gift for my mother and placed it next to other things.

NORMAL POV  
Upon deciding that he's all set, he decided to leave a small note for his guardian on the open book and then he left the room through the wooden doors. He left the Citadel in slow, but big steps and soon arrived to the Lower Town of Camelot.

It was a sunny day somewhere in June. The whole city was awake and lively. Merlin walked through the market that was now out on the streets and while greeting some people he recognized and also some knights, he got a sudden idea. He decided to buy something for his mother. Searching his pockets and a pouch that was a gift from Arthur himself, he gathered just enough money in his hand to buy a neat looking blue thin head scarf from which edges were embroidered by a silver thread.

The young man continued his way to the end of the market and arrived to the quieter place of the town, soon reaching his mother's house. He walked up to the front doors, took a deep breath and then knocked on them three times.

The doors soon opened, revealing an older woman that looked beautiful and healthy no matter her age, which gasped when her eyes met with Merlin's. With a whisper of his name, she held out her hands for him and got into a tight hug with her only child.  
Hunith: "Is it really you Merlin?"  
Merlin: "It is me, mother. Are you Happy to see me?" he said with a somewhat daring voice and she smacked the back of his head gently.  
Hunith: "Of course I missed you!"

They were now only a step away from each other and she remembered what she was doing before the surprise visit.  
Hunith: "I was just on my way to the market. Do you mind accompanying me?"  
Merlin: "Of course not!"

She smiled at her son and then vanished for a few moments going into her house and soon returning with shopping basket hung on her hand. She locked the doors and then they headed towards the market.

Hunith:"How are you feeling Merlin?"  
Merlin: "Feeling? As usual I suppose... Great now that I'm with you, knowing you're safe."  
Hunith: "Are you sure? You don't seem too excited about magic being allowed. You didn't even mention it to me. Gaius was the one to tell me."  
Merlin: "Yeah, I guess it's O.K. Nothing really changed."  
Hunith: "But YOU are the one who influenced kin's mind and made him change the laws."  
Merlin: "I think it was because he's rather change the laws of Camelot than have to deal with banishing or executing ME."  
Hunith: "I am glad he chose to do that instead of going through with the execution. And how is the king?"  
Merlin: "Arthur? I don't know. He doesn't like to talk about his feelings. He barely even mentions the battle."  
Hunith: "Maybe he's just scared. Many people don't want to show their weaknesses in order to appear strong to others. And to themselves alike."

Merlin nodded and expired a gush of air from his lungs.  
Merlin: "I almost forgot-" he said looking through his bag, soon pulling out a small wooden box with a beautiful engraving on the lid covering it. He opened it in front of his mother and made her loose her words.  
Merlin:"It is a gift from King Arthur. He wanted to show you his gratitude for what you've done. His exact words are: It is supposed to bring good luck to its owner. Tell her how grateful I am. For EVERYTHING she's done so far. or something of that sort. He said you will understand what he meant?"

The woman only smiled when she put aside the wooden box into her basket. Followed by a few eggs that she received after paying the man behind the booth.

Merlin walked in silent next to her and observed her as she talked about her journey to Camelot and her new job at the nearby Tavern, while they were walking from one booth to another sometimes buying food and other times only admiring the many goods that were set out for citizens to buy.

He only vaguely heard her words and sometimes nodded or hummed a "yes" or "no" to her said statements or questions. He did whatsoever become very interested in her words when she once again mentioned the King's name.  
Hunith: "Arthur is such a brave and kind man, but he's gone through so much. You did together. Loosing both of his parents must've been tough. And also his sister and uncle as you've told me. And then Gwen's double betrayal..."  
Merlin:"We are not allowed to mention her name, mother."

She smiled at Merlin.

Hunith: "You really are all he's got left, just as he's told me."  
Merlin: "HE said that?" he asked confused.  
Hunith: "Of course. The day when I was treating him at Ealdor."  
Merlin: "There is no way, Arthur would say such thing."  
Hunith: "Maybe you've judged him too soon, son."  
Merlin: "Mother, please. I know him better than he knows himself. And thus it is really hard for me to believe that he would say such a thing. Let alone to my own MOTHER."  
Hunith: "He needs someone to fulfil the place of his mother. He needs someone he can talk about his feelings."  
Merlin: "He can talk to me..." he said a bit hurt.  
Hunith: "Would you talk to him about me and your father? Would you talk to him about who you like?"  
Merlin:"I guess you're right..." he said shaking his head.

He noticed they've arrived to the gates of the Citadel.  
Hunith: "This is where we separate, Merlin."  
Merlin: "No. I can take you home. There's really-"  
Hunith: "-No need for you to do that. I am not as old and defenseless as I might seem."  
Merlin :"You are not old," he said and hugged her. "-or defenceless."

Once they separated, Merlin handed her the bag that he was carrying all this time saying;  
Merlin: "Some bread and apples, 'cause I know you like them and also something you can wear with that hair-pin."  
Hunith: "How thoughtful of you. Thank you Merlin.”  
Merlin: "And there was also something else I wanted to ask you..." he said while looking at his mother as she pulled HIS gift out of the bag and looked at it with a smile. She turned to look at her son, once she heard the concern in his voice.  
Hunith: "You can ask me whatever you want."

Merlin: "Do you think it's wrong for two men to share a bed?"  
Expecting hurtful denying words from his mother or even a smack, he shut his eyes and waited for the blow, but received a soft and sincere answer in return.  
Arthur: "There is nothing wrong with loving someone. The gender shouldn't matter. But you have to be aware of the fact that some people might not accept that."

He smiled at her and gave her another loving hug, before he left her side, heading for the main gates of Citadel, noticing that the sun was already setting.

MERLIN'S POV  
Once I finally reached the castle and got to the King's chambers I went straight to work. With a few sacred words and a flash of my eyes, the fire has started and the bathtub was ready, filled with warm water, now only waiting for the king's arrival. I did so by sweeping the floors and making his bed. Just as I lit up the candles, the wooden doors of the room swung open and brought in an angry, worn out and tired knight.

Merlin: "Sire, you are... Dirty."  
Arthur: "There is REALLY no stopping to you intelligence, Mer-lin. What gave me away, I wonder. The dirty armour or the actual DIRT ON MY FACE!?"

I already knew that this isn't gonna end well. I kept my mouth shut as I walked up to the now sitting Arthur and helped him get rid of the heavy armour. Without any more words I took a wet cloth so I could clean the dist and grass off of his pale face.

Arthur: "What on Earth are you doing, Mer-lin?"  
Merlin: "Cleaning you face, sire. We don't want you any of your cuts to get infected, now do we," I said as if he was a child, slightly mocking him.  
Arthur: "Can't you just let me get infected, ill and then die? Just so I can finally get through with it."  
Merlin: "I am sorry, Sire. That is not one of the options."  
Arthur:"Then, could you please enlighten me with the options I've got that don't include me thinking too much."  
I pointed to the bathtub set next to the fire.  
Merlin: "You could take the bath that you wished for."

Arthur understood the hint and he slowly stood up, the pain showing on the features of his face even thought he tried his best not to show it. I followed him with my eyes as he walked from the chair to his bed and stopped there.

Arthur: "If I go into the soapy water with open cuts, they will most certainly hurt, right?"  
Merlin: "That is one of the possible outcomes of course."  
Arthur: "Now that I think about it, one day without a bath won't kill me right?! I'm going to bed."  
Merlin: "You're acting like a girl.  
Arthur: "No, I’m not. I'm just- I’m not in the right mood for this.

I made a few steps towards him and then tugged at the bottom of his shirt. That was enough for Arthur to lift his arms and let me undress him from the waist up.

As soon as the blonde was bare chested, my eyes widened in shock. His usually smooth and spotless skin was covered with big blue bruises and cuts. With my fingers I gently brushed across the King's chest and then his arm on which I found another quite deep cut. I lifted my look, but Arthur's was settled in another direction, his face shoving obvious annoyance, but also a glimpse of pleasure.

Merlin: "I don't remember scheduling you with any battles today, Arthur: "I was planning on it either."  
Merlin: "What IT?" I asked and then gently pushed him into a sitting position, down onto the soft mattress of his bed, while observing his body and cleaning his wound with another wet cloth I had nearby.

I could feel his chest move under my touch when he took a deep breath in order to start his explanation of his day.  
Arthur: "I went for a ride..."  
Merlin: "ALONE, I assume?"  
Arthur nodded not answering.  
Merlin: "You are the king you know. You can't just ride alone whenever you wish!" I said not even caring to hide the concern.

Arthur:"I know that, but.. I don't even know. I wanted to go away. But you weren't next to me, like you usually are, to stop me from doing stupid things. I guess I needed you right there..." he said with a smile escaping his lips.  
Merlin: "It was only one day, Arthur, and you already got into trouble. I knew it was a bad idea to leave you alone."  
Arthur: "If it wasn't for the damn smugglers, this wouldn't happen."  
Merlin: "So, THEY did this to you?"  
Arthur: "Yes. First I thought they were only a group of travellers of some sort, but once I asked them to show me what they carried in the cart, they attacked. Of course I was no match for them once they all attacked me at once. They beat me up, stole my gold, got my sword... I was unconscious until just before I got here."

I listened to the whole story in silence. Once he went quiet I decided to say something completely unrelated, so I could shift his mind away from the battle that he lost.  
Merlin: "I can use magic to heal you, Arthur," I said still concentrated on cleaning his wounds.

Arthur finally looked at me. He was surprised to some degree that I mentioned magic to him. It was still something we haven't truly talked about.  
Arthur: "Will it hurt?"  
I chuckled at his question that clearly revealed him being inexperienced with magic.  
Merlin: "Usually it doesn't..."  
Arthur: "It can't get worse right? Give it a try, Merlin."

I nodded and put down the cloth. I positioned myself next to Arthur, putting my left hand to his chest and my right hand on his back. I mouthed a spell that I've been practicing for a while now and after a gold shine in my eyes, me and Arthur observed most of his bruises and cuts gradually vanish.  
Arthur: "You did it!" he said probably happy that at least some of his pain was gone. I could feel my lips curl up into a smile. I was proud of myself.  
Merlin: "I'm afraid that is all I can do. The cut on your arm is too deep for this spell."  
He nodded the happiness still not leaving him.  
Arthur: "I'll make sure to visit Gaius tomorrow. Maybe he can finish your work."

Merlin: "Are you now prepared to take you bath, sire?"  
The blonde nodded.

With only a nod and a few movements from one side of the roo to another, Arthur was undressed and laying in the once again heated water. I was sitting on a small stool next to him, just watching him, while his eyes were closed.

I could not believe how beautiful the man before me was. I've seen his skin so many times in the last years, but he never failed to disappoint my eyes. Each day his muscles got a tiny bit bigger and once I saw hum flex and then relax his arms I couldn't let unnoticed the fact that I liked them.

I wasn't a fan of muscles. Let alone a man's. But I was very fond of seeing Arthur shirtless as much as I could.  
Arthur: "And how did you spend your day, Merlin?" he suddenly asked, his eyes still closed and his head held back, leaning on the edge of the wooden tub.  
Merlin: "My day... It sure wasn't as exciting as yours," I said and received a chuckle in return for my words.  
Arthur: "How is your mother? Is she doing alright?"  
Merlin: "Yes. She's got a job and a roof above her head. That is all she needs."  
Arthur: "So, she is happy?"  
Merlin: "Yes, I mean..." I stopped myself from saying anything else. I could easily lie to Arthur and make it seem as if everything was great, but I couldn't. I had to at least try being honest with him and hope he'll do the same.

My silence brought his attention and he looked at me, waiting for my next words that he did not receive.  
Arthur: "Is everything alright? You went quiet all of a sudden."  
Merlin: "I just... I'm not sure I should be concerning you with my problems. They are my responsibility after all."  
Arthur: "I am the King. You were the one that taught me to care for others and I fail at doing that, if I don't make sure that the people closest to me are feeling the best that they possibly can."  
Merlin: "Yes. I understand that, sire..."

Arthur: "Can you, only for tonight... Use my name?" he said, sounding a bit vulnerable. I looked at him with a puzzled look, but nodded anyway.  
Merlin: "If that is what you wish, s- Arthur." I said.

He smiled once again and then changed the theme.

Arthur: "Did you give my present to you mother, Merlin?"  
Merlin: "Yes, ARTHUR. She was very happy to receive such a gift from the king."  
Arthur: "I suppose you also told her what I asked you to."  
Merlin: "I sent her your best wishes."  
Arthur: "You told her the news about you joining the round table?"  
Merlin: "No. That must've slipped my mind."  
Arthur: "It is very important news, Merlin. You might be the most important person there."  
Merlin: "After you and all the knights of course."  
Arthur: "No. Even before me. The fact that you decided not to be a part of any of our meeting and declined my intention to bring you up to a worthy knight that you could be, does not change the sole fact, that your place is by my right hand at all times."  
Merlin: "I know that and I'm sorry for putting my selfishness above everything else, Arthur."  
Arthur: "Selfishness you say?"  
Merlin: "Yes..." I said not sure if I should continue.  
Merlin: "If I were to become a knight, you would soon find another servant and if I were to be replaced, I-"

Arthur: "EVEN IF YOU DIE, THERE IS NO WAY SOMEONE COULD REPLACE YOU. NO ONE, MERLIN."

NORMAL POV  
Merlin's bowed head slowly straightened and the raven's look caught his master’s. They shared a moment of pure love while starring into each other’s souls and talking without needing to use any words.

Arthur: "I am sorry for keeping you with me this long, Merlin. I keep on talking about heavy stuff right before bed," the older man said breaking his gaze for a mere second before locking it with Merlin's again.  
Merlin: "It was my pleasure to accompany you and your words, Arthur. There is nothing I'd rather do before sleep," he accidentally let the words slip out of his mouth.

Merlin: "I'm sorry I-" he said and slowly stood up and made a step back. Arthur sat up and followed Merlin with his eyes.  
Merlin: "I'm tired. I should be going now. Do you need me to put you to sleep?" he said looking away from Arthur as much as he could, but he felt the other man's gaze on him all the time doing so.  
Arthur: "No. It's alright. You can go. I'll deal with this myself."  
Merlin: "Thank you," he said and then left his current spot with another few steps towards the wooden doors. He opened them and then stopped in the doorway.  
Merlin: "Good night, have nice dreams, ARTHUR," he whispered before leaving. A man that was not listening could not hear his words, but luckily one blonde man heard him and responded with a whisper himself.  
Arthur: "Good night, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is: "The beginning" by ONE OK ROCK


	2. 24 Hours in Heaven

It was just another beautiful day in Camelot. The birds were singing and people were making the kingdom feel alive in its early hours.

Everyone was feeling happy and the raven haired serving boy was no different. You could see the smile on his face as he made his way to the kitchen to pick-up breakfast for his beloved King.

Not long after he was already opening the doors to the royal chambers and making his way inside. He set aside the food on the dining table and walked to the big royal bed on which lay a bigrstupidarrogantcondenscendingsuperliscious spoiled-

Merlin: "Arthur! Wake up! Another gorgeous day has come upon us!"  
Same as every morning the small boy only got a handful of grunts and curses in return for his lovingly, planned beforehand, wake up call.  
Merlin:"You can't stay in bed forever, sire. You must eat your breakfast. We all know how moody you get without your food."

Merlin pushed aside the curtains and let some light in. He also opened the window for some fresh spring air. He finally heard some rustling voices from behind him, as he was looking at a group of knights that were just on their way for the early training. He swung around and his eyes set on the most ridiculously looking king.

He covered his mouth with his hands to suppress the laugh but a snicker escaped anyway.  
Arthur: "Could you please tell me, what in the world could be so funny? You're making the most ridiculous face," he said throwing his hands in the air and then stretching his arm muscles.  
Merlin: "You should've seen yours..." he murmured too captivated by his newly discovered kink -Arthur's muscles.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, but Merlin quickly changed the theme of the conversation.  
Merlin: "The breakfast is on the table and then I think you have a short training with the knights as you wished to. Also a council meeting will occur. After that, you'll have time for another visit to the training grounds or you can once again look through this pile of papers-" Merlin said and motioned to the parchments that were on Arthur's desk with his hand. He was silenced by Arthur's words.  
Arthur: "Could you please just let me get dressed and eat in peace, please. I opened my eyes only a moment ago and I already feel like I'm getting a headache."

The blonde pinched the top of his nose and rubbed the place for a bit, before he stood up from his place on the edge of the bed and then walked to the dining table his man-servant following not far behind.

The meal continued in silence from them both. The King was eating not even caring that he wasn't feeling any hunger, thinking that this is the only time he'll have for himself in entire day and the servant kept his mouth shut as his eyes followed his master's lips curl around the freshly picked tomato, before he dug his teeth in it, played with it a bit in his mouth and then swallowing, while brushing away a small trace of the fruit's juice flowing down his chin, that escaped his _beautiful so very lick-able pink royal tongue-_

Merlin shook his head, trying to get the dirty thoughts out of his head and also got some attention from the deep in his own thoughts king.

Arthur: "Are you feeling alright, Merlin? Your cheeks are a bit red," he said after swallowing down the last piece of meat on his plate. In response to his answers he only got a nod and a simple "Yes, Sire." and then decided to nod himself.

With a sigh he sat back in his chair, while Merlin picked up his plates and his emptied chalice. While doing so, he noticed the weird mood he got from his fri-master.  
Merlin: "Are YOU alright, sire?" he asked and then stood up straight, looking right at the man that was starring into the distance and somehow drifting away.

He got no answer.

Merlin: "Sire?"he asked again, by a contrast louder, but not loud enough.  
Merlin: "ARTHUR!!" this time his shout woke up the almost asleep King and their eyes met for a second before the more ocean blue ones met the hands of their owner as he tried to scrub the sleep away from them.  
Arthur: "I'm sorry Merlin, what were you saying?" he asked.

Merlin only shook his head and then a smile escaped his face.  
Merlin: "You really are a clotpole."  
Arthur: "And what gives you THAT idea, clever clogs?"  
Merlin: "I am but a servant of your highness, m'lord," he said humour never leaving his voice as he deeply bowed down putting his free hand on the back and leaving the other in the air as he tried his best to balance the dishes.

Arthur only rolled his eyes and then stood up, for one more stretch of his arms followed by the cracking of as many knuckles as a man could that early in the morning.  
Merlin: "You will ruin your body like that, sire. I've heard Gaius tell that to many knights already. Better use those fingers to do some work!!" he said at first with a serious voice, that soon changed into a happy one. He made his way to the doors while he kept talking to the person behind his back.  
Merlin: "I already prepared some water for you, so please wash your face and hair in that exact order and then put on a pair of fresh trousers I've put out for you and your boots, while I'll go and pick up your shirt. It wasn't dried when I stopped by before," he waited a few seconds at the doors, for the usual "hurry up" and soon got it.  
Arthur: "Just hurry up, would you. I don't have a whole day to waist."

ARTHUR'S POV  
I was left alone in my chambers. I knew he was going to return. _He always came back. Maybe out of sympathy? Maybe, he even TRULY cared._ But something told me that only being with him sometimes just wasn't enough. _I want more. I NEED more. I want to share my thought with him and most of all my feelings. I want to tell him just how much he means to me. I want him to finally realise he is not only a mere unimportant servant or even a sorcerer that he thinks he is. I want- It doesn't matter what I want. I wish for something not even a man of my status can have- I want Merlin to love me._

Just as a tear that I was holding in was trying to break out I heard the doors open once again. Quickly I brushed both of my eyes and then moved from my "cryingmyeyesout" spot to my "youshould'vealreadybeendressedbynow" spot.

I as quick as possible took of my trousers and hung them over the stand and put on a new fresh pair. I walked around the wooden stand and then saw my man-servant looking at me with a look that I just couldn't figure out.

Merlin: "Your moodiness... It couldn't have been the outcome of our yesterday's... conversation. Could it?"  
My eyes widened as I remembered the only moment that I decided to forget in the same second it ended and set it aside as unimportant. It seemed important to him thought. I shook my head, but kept my eyes on him. I could see him let out a sigh of relief.  
Arthur: "I already forgot about that, to be honest. I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Didn’t want you to feel awkward"  
Merlin: "Then, I truly am sorry, Sire. I wasn't thinking."  
Arthur: "No harm done. You wanted to make sure I'm alright. I appreciate that. But, you can talk to me if something I say is troubling you."  
Merlin: "Of course, Sire," he chuckled emphasizing the last word, earning a roll of the eyes from me.

NORMAL POV  
Soon, the King of Camelot was ready for his day and walking to the training grounds, while Merlin -under cover about having to pick up some herbs for Gaius- climbed one of the smaller towers went through the doors and after walking a few metres he found a nice place for leaning over the stone wall and observing the training grounds beneath him. His eyes followed the blonde head at all times while he was trying to figure out what was going on inside it.

Arthur was obviously out of it in the morning and he could not hide it from the young sorcerer being that or simply the fact that in the last few years he came to know the young prince more than he'd ever guess or hope for.

Spending whole 2 hours that felt like minutes to him, watching the knights swing blades and other deadly accessories at each other the raven was still unable to think of a good reason for his fri-master's moody morning.

MERLIN'S POV  
 _I know him better than anyone else -as I already mentioned- but at times, he is still such a puzzle to me. I wish he wasn't. I wish- I wish he talked more about his feelings, even if it was out of anger and his feeling aren't... What I wish they were. It doesn't matter. I want something that’s out of my reach._

Arthur made me feel like a small child reaching his hand for a star. He knows he can never reach the shining object, but it doesn’t mean he'll never try. _This is where we are different. I can't TRY. I know what the outcome is and I don't like it. Not one bit. I'd rather have him keep away from my actual feelings and suffer myself, than tell the true and be mocked at or hated because of what I feel. Because of WHOM I AM. I don’t want to put him in the position of choosing. Again._

Arthur: "Hey!!! Sleeping beauty!! If you have time to daydream and slack off, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind scrubbing the boots of all the knights that trained with me, polishing my armour and launder my clothes. AND while you're at it, don't forget to prepare me lunch."

I had to lower my head to actually see who was talking to me, but it wasn't necessary, I've heard the same orders with the same voice more than a thousand times already.  
Merlin: "Of course, Sire. I was just on my way to do that exactly," I said, maybe a bit of sarcasm hidden in my voice.

I saw my object of interest move towards the gates to the castle and I decided to join him, as I had to take of his armour before actually getting to polishing it.

NORMAL POV  
While the man-servant was dirtying his hands with his freshly set chores, the man-royal-ass was getting ready for his council meeting. And "ready" was in Arthur's vocabulary described as -anxiety, boredom, more anxiety, actual sickness, the pacinguntillyougetevenmoresick move, more sickness and then at last he brought himself to sit on the throne in the throne room, hiding his lap under the table and fidgeting his hands and fingers in his lap.

ARTHUR'S POV  
 _It is unbelievable to imagine how nervous I get before EVERY SINGLE MEETING with the council. And there's been a plenty already and many more are to come, but I just can't... And now even Merlin's not here where he's supposed to be. He’s always here. He knows how nervous I get. He should be here. He should-_

The fact that it was my own fault for the clumsy feet to not be next to me hit me just as the doors of the throne room opened wide, revealing all the old heads of the kingdom including Gaius of course and Sir Leon, whose place in the court council was set by me as he represents the knights of Camelot.

They greet me, I greet them. We sit and we talk. They plead I say yes or no. We sign the papers. I get new paperwork I have to look at over night. They thank me and say their goodbyes. I nod my head and tell a guard to escort them as far as they want to be escorted. A never-ending circle of the "One and Future King" -as the Clumsy Feet once called me.

_Where is that buffoon anyway? He should've been here by now. He has to at least carry all these papers, because it is not my intention to do so._

As I was deep in my thoughts about just how big of an idiot my man-servant really is, I realised that the whole council was staring at me. In addition I realised that the meeting was still not over, so I sat straight from my slumped position and cleared my throat.  
Arthur: "I am sorry. Could you repeat your question?"  
Sir Leon: "What should we do?" he asked a question completely new to me  
Arthur: "About what?" I asked somehow implying that I really have no clue about what he was saying.  
Sir Leon: "About King Johnson," he added a few words to my already huge confusion.  
Arthur: "King Who?" I asked this time really proving my own idiocy as it seemed.

Gaius: "Sire, you seem a bit tired. Are you sure you're not feeling sick? Maybe a fever?" the old man on my left implied. I was happy he tried to change the situation, but there was really no need for such concern.  
Arthur: "I'm alright. Thank you, Gaius. I was only thinking about something else we were talking a while back. Now Sir Leon-" I turned to look at the knight "-Could you please repeat what you said before."

Clearly happy with how I pushed everything along, the meeting continued as good as the meeting of a group of old men, a knight and a 22 year old king possibly could.

_All I can say is: BUGGER IT._

MERLIN'S POV  
Merlin: "And the last boot is-" I made the last brush over the tip of the leather boot in my hand and with a smile finished the sentence. "-finished. I can't believe I'm actually done."  
I looked down the row of freshly scrubbed boots and released a breath that I didn't realize was held back.

I picked up the bucket with dirty water and gradually stood up as carefully as I could. I stretched the muscles supporting my back and with ache in my shoulders I walked to the kitchen. The cooking lady was already preparing the King's lunch just as I asked her beforehand and as I waited for her to finish the last touches I poured the water I brought with me, down the drain.  
CL: "All finished! Merlin!"

I hung the bucket over one of my hands and then walked to her. I lifted the tray of food with both of my hands and thanked the lady for her trouble. She only shook her head saying it was not a problem since she had the time and also reminded me to come back if the King runs out of bread. I said my gratefulness once again, before she hurried me out of the room and started cutting the vegetables for another meal- probably the knight's- I thought to myself.

Remembering whose lunch I was carrying I really did hurry up towards Arthur's chambers.  
I always found it weird that Arthur didn't move from his chambers to his father's- the king's- once he became king. But then again, that was Arthur I was thinking about. No one can ever understand a closed book just from its covers.

Merlin: "Arthur! I'm coming in!"  
I opened the doors with a little help of my "special abilities" and then pushed them open with my back.  
I made my way towards the table and like before I set the food in front of the King's chair. With the difference of him actually sitting in it this time.

Arthur: "You're late! And you missed the meeting! You could've told me you had more important things to do than be by my side!!" he said not really looking me as he let out his anger on me.

I only rolled my eyes and walked away from the table .I went to the bed where I noticed a dirty shirt that wasn't there in the morning.  
Merlin: "I was scrubbing the boots, polishing your armour and I washed all of your clothes. Excluding this shirt and the one you are wearing. They are drying at the moment,” I said while picking up the piece of clothing and then looking around if I'll find anything else worth cleaning or washing.  
Merlin: "Standing by as you were holding the meeting was not one of my duties you've given me, Sire."

I walked back to him with the clothing still in my hand. I noticed him changing expression to a bit more, even hurt, one.  
Arthur: "I didn't realize you took that as a duty, Merlin," he said slowly.  
I realized just what I've done wrong.  
Merlin: "I didn't. I don't. I'm sorry, sire. I will make sure I am by your side when your next meeting occurs. I give you my word."

He looked at me with his two beautiful sky blue eyes giving me the most grateful look a man could actually manage to come up with. I could feel myself blushing, so I turned my head away from him and the body soon followed. I pretended to get busy with something on the wall, but could feel his gaze on me.  
Merlin: "Maybe you should start your lunch, sire. You'll need energy for another training," I said still not turning around.

Fortunately I soon heard a clatter of the silverware and a sound of a man swallowing his drink. He was eating.  
I was happy for a moment as I thought he will stay quiet while eating like he usually was, but happiness can never last long and it ended when I heard his voice.  
Arthur: "Would you like to go for a ride with me?"

NORMAL POV  
Merlin's happiness was replaced by a sudden confusion. He slowly turned around to look at his prince and coming upon the blonde head being lowered as Arthur was still eating his healthy meal.  
Merlin: "You mean hunting?" the younger one said, still not really sure what was going on at the moment.  
Arthur: "No, I meant what I said. A ride. 2 horses. You. Me. Riding them." he said in a slow voice as if trying to explain something to a five year old child.

Merlin: "Yeah, I understood that part, but why?" he asked trying to wrap his mind around everything that was happening.  
Arthur: "I just want to... get out, you know. Lately I don’t seem to get any time for myself. And you don't seem like a bad company. Or am I the unlikeable one?"

Merlin shook his head and denied that question. He still wasn't quite sure what was happening.  
Merlin: "Can you explain to me what is REALLY happening?" he asked, a serious expression plastered over his face.  
Arthur nodded and swallowed the piece of meat he was reproducing in his mouths.  
Arthur: "Sir Leon has brought me news about some new king getting the kingdom not far from Camelot. I don't really know which. I wasn't listening. But he says that the brat wants to meet with me."  
Merlin: "I'm sorry. I forgot to understand the problem," Merlin said with a really goofy expression of confusion all over his face. Arthur had to sigh at him.  
Arthur: "Use your head won't you. If I say I'm away from Camelot -a hunting trip or something- the king won't be able to visit me and I won't have to deal with his stupid s**t before I even dealt with my stupid s**t," he said explaining at first, but continued with hissing at Merlin, probably imagining he was someone else.

Merlin: "So... I'm actually only a servant coming along?" he asked and got a shook of the blonde head in an answer.  
Arthur: "No. This is where you're wrong. You're going as my boy- I mean friend. If you wish of course."

Merlin: "When?"  
Arthur: "As soon as possible."

Merlin: "How long?"  
Arthur: "Preferably a day, give or take."

Merlin: "Where?"  
Arthur: "The Darkling Woods."

Merlin: "Are you sure?"  
Arthur: "You doubt me?"

Merlin: "No. Of course not. But won't it be a bit too dangerous, for only a simple TRIP into the woods?"  
Arthur: "Nothing to worry about. Maybe a few bandits or smugglers-" he tried to say with ensuring words, but failed as Merlin added his own opinion in his statement.  
Merlin: "-that already beat you up once."

Arthur: "We might see some magical creatures. A fairy or even another unicorn-" he tried again, knowing how Merlin felt about magic, but failed once again upon hearing Merlin's comment.  
Merlin: "One of those tried to be your wife and then drown you at some point and you were almost killed because of the curse of the other."  
Arthur: "Maybe a troll?" he now asked the other one.  
Merlin: "Please don't make me go there," he said bringing up the palm of his hand to his face.

Arthur: "It’s o.k. if you don't want to go-" he started but was cut off by his man-servant's almost shout.  
Merlin: "NO! I'LL GO!"

Arthur was surprised to say the least. He saw the other man suddenly blush a dark shade of pink and lower his head. He could only smile at the face the other man was giving him.  
Arthur: "So? What is your final answer?" he asked again just to make sure.  
Merlin's face lit up and he put on the most sincere smile he could manage, not really wanting to hold back his happiness (and love) towards the man in front of him.

Merlin: "I do. I mean- I WILL!"

Arthur nodded and then stood up from his chair already making his way towards the doors as he gave his manservant instructions about what he should do.  
Arthur: "You take care of the clothing and bedding and I'll get us some food. I'll meet you in 15 minutes at the stables," he said and didn't even have to wait for an answer as he already heard the sound of opening cupboards implying to the fact that Merlin was already emptying them.

Everything went as they planned. Arthur got as much food as he could carry by themselves and Merlin was able to finish packing in mere 10 minutes. Both of them.

The King was pleased with the outcome as it only took remarkable 20 minutes for both of them to get ready and meet up at the stables. Of course the term “get ready” was different for each of them.  
The blonde man had to make one last check with his knights and first of all Sir Leon. He once again briefly explained where he and Merlin will be staying for the next 24 hours.  
While the royal one was making the last and the most important check over the paperwork on his desk, the servant had to make a little trip to his own home –carrying the other one’s stuff with him. He packed a few healing potions he thought they might be needing and a plain warm cardigan. While walking around the messy chamber, he briefly explained his plan of the next day –at least the facts that he was familiar with- to his elderly guardian. Earning nothing but a warm smile, tight hug and a “have a nice time”, he was ready to leave.

They both saddled their horse and Arthur tried to make his look as simple and “poor” as he could. He wasn’t trying to look royal and bring attention to him while roaming through the forest.

Merlin also noticed Arthur’s attention as he examined what the other one was wearing: a casual shirt and a pair of also worn out trousers. On his whole body, only the ring on his left index finger, given by his late mother and maybe his boots looked like they were actually worth stealing. Merlin also noticed the lack of the Pendragon crest on either Arthur or his horse.  
Merlin: “Are we going on an undercover mission, sire?” he mentioned to the King.

Arthur shook his head while tightening the belt on his saddle and checking his sword that was also missing his royal shine.  
Arthur: “No...O.K. Maybe. And could you call me by my name?” he said not looking at the hazy blue eyes, that were looking at him with utmost confusion.  
Merlin: “Your name? Of course, if you can explain why, _Arthur_.”

The older man only sighed and the turned to look at his man-servant. He put a hand on his horse’s neck and gently pet him.  
Arthur: “If this is my only chance to be with you, then we are going as equals. No ranks or statuses. And especially no one to bother us. Only you and me.”  
Merlin nodded, still not really sure what was happening.  
Arthur: “Please, only for the next 24 hours let me believe I’m normal.”

With a sweet movement he swung on the horse.  
Arthur: “C’mon! I’ll race you!” he said right before riding away.  
Before confused servant, was now following his master’s-friend’s move and rode off after him.

Arthur –as he won the race- waited for Merlin right at the entrance into the forest. As soon as they were next to each other, they slowly rode under the protection of the trees, where they started their usual conversation/picking on one another.  
Merlin:”So... Where exactly are we going?” he asked looking at Arthur, being a few steps behind him. He used his hand to one direction.  
Arthur: “There. I’m taking you to a place where I used to hide as a kid. If I’m hiding again, this time also from the king, then it seems quite appropriate.”

They rode for some while until they finally arrived to a beautiful cave with an opening with a small lake in front. As they approached it, Merlin noticed the walls of the cave were made of glass-like stone. The sun was reflecting in both the stones and the water and the view was just beautiful.

Arthur: “You like it?” the blonde man asked a bit anxious, but hiding it behind a smile.  
Merlin looked at him and nodded a grin already pulling at the sides of his lips, soon forming a smile.  
Arthur: “Let’s get settled in.”

Merlin followed Arthur as he walked on a very thin path along the left side of the lake, that made it’s was to the cave. It didn’t take long to reach their destination and set out a camp that included a small fireplace and 2 pieces of bedding next to it.  
Arthur: “I’m quite happy with how this turn out to look like. And now-” he started and started taking his shirt off “-I’m going for a swim.”

The young raven man didn’t even get the chance to protest as Arthur did a few quick moves and was soon completely undressed and ran towards the end of the small cliff. With a quick jump he was under the water.

Merlin only rolled his eyes and blushed a little remembering he just saw the man he liked naked. Taking a small towel with him, he sat down at the end of the “cliff” cross legged and watched Arthur swim under the water. He came on the surface only to catch some air.  
Merlin’ POV  
Merlin: *He is naked right here before me and there is nothing I can do, but watch him. He is so beautiful. No. No, I can’t think like that. I’ll have to forget about this day anyway, so there’s no point in remembering stuff like this. No point at all. But he is so HOT!!!*  
Arthur: “Merlin! Merlin!! Are you awake?”

As I woke up from my daydreaming, I realised Arthur was sitting next to me –still butt-naked, but had his knees on his chests trying to cover his “manhood”.  
Merlin: “I was only thinking, Arthur,” I said and handed him the towel from before.  
Arthur: “About what?” he asked, covering his lower body with the cloth.  
Merlin: “YOU. And me.” I said nonchalantly.

I could see him look at me and our eyes met.  
Arthur: “So tell me, Merlin, what EXACTLY were you thinking about?” He said not breaking the eyes contact.  
I couldn’t do anything but chuckle. As if I’d be able to tell the idiot about how much I want him. I looked away.  
Merlin: “I was thinking about how there is no possible way for me to do as I want in Camelot. I sometimes feel trapped in my own mind.”  
When my head turned back to him he took the opportunity to join his lips with mine. I was shocked and surprised so on my own instinct I backed away.

As soon as I lost the contact I realised just what I’ve done.  
Merlin: “Arthur, I-”  
Arthur: “I’ll go get dressed.” He cut me off and then stood up. I wanted to stop him, but I froze. My fingers touched my mouth and brushed the bottom lip. I could still feel him.

I couldn’t go to him. I was scared. I knew I hurt him and I was scared of what his reaction might be like. I realised the sun was already setting. After I couldn’t hear him moving any more I gathered the guts to turn around and with a puzzled expression showing my mixed-up feeling I slowly stood up and walked to the campfire. I saw him laying on one of the beddings. He was on his side and was poking at the fire with a stick. Without any words I sat opposite of him and curled up in a small ball. I my knees to my chest and my chin rested on them.

I could see in his eyes that he was frustrated.  
Merlin: “IF YOU WERE GOING TO IGNORE EVERYTHING THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO IT ANYWAY!!!”

Normal POV  
Arthur’s look shot up at the man before him, but he was already leaving. The older man sat up and followed him. He found Merlin sitting on the edge of the cliff, his knees pressed to his chest.  
Arthur: “I’m sorry, to say the least.”  
Merlin: “It was my fault... For pulling away.”  
Arthur :”It is your choice to what you want to do, Merlin. I cannot force you into anything.”

Merlin: "I'm aware of that."  
Arthur: "Can we go to sleep now?"  
Merlin nodded his head and they stood up, walking to the fireplace.  
Soon, both of them were asleep and not aware of it, dreaming about each other a restless dream.  
The next day, Arthur was woken up by something sharp poking at his shoulder. He opened his eyes only to get punched in the face.

He didn't know what was going, but he first made sure Merlin was safe.  
Arthur: "Merlin. Wake up."  
He watched the younger man wake up and putting his hands behind his head once realising what was happening  
The bandit: "You have a smart “Friend”, MILORD.”  
Arthur: “Do what you want, but let Merlin go. He is a no one.”

Merlin was not surprised by his words as he heard the tone Arthur used and then swallowed hard.  
Merlin: “You’ll regret it, if you don’t let us go.”  
Arthur: ”Merlin! Shut up, for once!!”  
Merlin: “You know I never listen to you.”

All he earned was a punch in his stomach. They pressed the raven to the cave’s wall his back turned to Arthur.  
Arthur: “Merlin!! Let him go!!!!”

They tried to stop him, but Arthur broke free and ran to Merlin’s side. He punched the man holding his friend and shielded Merlin with his own body.  
Arthur: “Let us go and nothing will happen to you.”  
The bandit: “To us?? Are you stupid? There are 10 of us and only you with a no-one.”  
Arthur: “He is much more than that.”

Arthur’s POV  
I could sense a hand on my shoulder. I turned around only to see Merlin with a deadly glare in his eyes. He pushed me back. As soon as I saw his arm lift up I knew what was coming next. I’ve seen it plenty of times before.  
Arthur: “Merlin, don’t do this.”  
Merlin: “If you don’t want to, don’t look.”

That was enough for me to turn away and wait for what was going to happen next. I heard a yell and a crash. Suddenly a hand was taking a hold of mine. Our fingers intertwined, but I kept my eyes shut. I was not ready to see Merlin hurt anyone, let alone kill them.  
After what felt like hours in the dark of my own mind, Merlin brushed the side of my face and made me open my eyes.  
Merlin: “My king? Are you ready to return to your castle?”  
Arthur: “Y-Yes.” I stuttered unintentionally.

I heard a cough from behind us. We turned around and saw the leader of the group lifting up to his knees.  
The bandit: “Your end is near. Mark my words Arthur Pendragon!!”

In only a second Merlin was holding my sword on the older man’s throat, ready to spill the blood from it. I ran to his side and right into his arm that he threw to his side.  
Arthur: “MERLIN! Put it down immediately!”  
Merlin: “NO! He deserves this!”  
Arthur: “NO ONE DESERVES TO DIE!!”

I could see his eyes loose anger, so I used the chance to take the sword from him. I did that with much strength and visible anger in my eyes and voice.  
Arthur: “Give me that! Even without a weapon you are deadly.”  
I walked away but he followed an excuse already ready to be sent my way.  
Merlin: “Arthur, I-” he said and bit his lip not really sure what words he should choose to make me believe them.  
Arthur: “You know _Mer_ -lin, this is one of the times when I tell you to-”  
Merlin: “Shut-up. I know.”  
Arthur: “We- Are leaving.”

Normal POV  
Forgetting about the dead people and the rest of them that Merlin almost killed, they got to their horses and set straight to a journey towards Arthur’s “home town”. In their own minds they decided to forget all about the past 24 hours. Even if that was the day that meant the most to both of them.

When they arrived to Camelot, much to the surprise of both of them, they weren’t the only ones. The castle was filled with the knights of some other kingdom. Arthur remembered the annoying new-born King that-he-was-absolutely-not-running-from. In the Citadel the two men were stopped by Sir Leon and Arthur was taken away by him. Merlin got the chance to vanish with an excuse.  
Merlin: “I must help Gaius. I was away for far too long, Sire,” he said with a grin and bowed deeply.  
Arthur: “Sire? Gaius? What?” he stuttered not really sure what is happening. He was sure of only a few things: he did not want to meet the king and he did not want Merlin to leave him.  
Merlin: “I am truly sorry, Sire,” he bowed once again and then left the grin not leaving his face.

The King of Camelot was left alone to suffer through the thing that he ran away from, without the person that was always with him.

Arthur: *MEEEEEEEEERLIIIIIIIINN!!!!!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is "24 Hours" by Cueshe


	3. Parting is such sweet sorrow

A few weeks after their day spent together and after a lot of questioning from Gaius, Merlin had no time to think about anything rational. His only thought were the many choirs that King Arthur gave him in the attack of anger that he got while being drunk after the banquet with King Johnson.

In the quiet morning, a raven haired boy was running around the castle of Camelot.

Merlin:"Arthur, where the Hell are you!?!"  
Just as he was about to give up and start using magic to help himself he bumped into a man's sculpted chest. He was about to fall to the floor, but the man caught him and firmly held him by his arms.  
When he focused his eyesight he recognised the blonde haired man in front of him.  
Arthur: “Merlin?”  
Merlin: “Where the heck were you?!!” he snapped at the king.  
Arthur: “Excuse me? I am the king. I don’t have to answer YOU!” he shouted not angrily, but quite lovingly.  
Merlin: “You’re excused, SIRE. Please?” he pleaded.  
Arthur motioned for Merlin to follow him.  
Arthur: “Accompany me.”  
Merlin: “Sire-” the manservant said thorough gritted teeth and followed his master down the hallway that was leading to the main entrance of the castle and to the Citadel.

Arthur: “I am going on a...” he said, but unable to lie very good, his words drifted away. Gladly there was a certain warlock that was always there to help him.  
Merlin: “A hunt?” he guessed.  
Arthur: “Yes. A HUNT! That’s it!” he said, but not really being able to outwit his probable soul-mate.  
Merlin was of course, as always, not ready to stop digging deeper into Arthur (no pun intended).  
Merlin: “And WHY am I not with you?” he asked and then crossed his hands on his chest.  
Arthur: “Oh, Merlin. Don’t start with this again! You are not a GIRL. Stop acting like one!” he said, now really out of it, not even trying to be nice any more.

Merlin angrily shook his head.  
Merlin: “NO! Stop thinking so little of me! I am more than just some peasant servant! I have FEELINGS too!!!”  
Arthur: “You might be a sorcerer or a warlock or whatever, but I am the King and you shall show me some respect!”  
Merlin: “STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!!”  
Arthur: “If you don’t lower your voice this instant I’m going to hit you!!” he said, now pure anger in both of their eye, neither knowing when the anger took the best of them.  
Merlin: “I don’t care any more! HIT ME! Come on! Hit me though guy!!” he provoked the man that was clearly stronger than him.

Arthur suddenly pulled him into an empty room, pushed him to the wall and pressed their lips together. Feeling Merlin’s moist lips he smiled, but broke their touch by tasting the salt mixing with their saliva. He brushed the other man’s cheek with the intention of getting rid of the tear making his way down, but he couldn’t stop all of the ones that followed. He gently put his hands around the younger male and hugged him as tight as he could.

Arthur:”You are not allowed to cry for another man.”  
Merlin: “Even if that man is you?”  
Arthur: “No one. Remember this.”

Arthur made a few steps away from Merlin, but kept his eyes focused on his best friend.  
Arthur: “Don’t worry, I’ll be back at sunrise,” he said reassuringly.  
Merlin: “You better be, Dollophead,” he said with a glimpse of sadness in his voice and a fake smile, that he dropped later when his voice cracked.  
Arthur: “I will. And if I’m not, remember that you will always have a special place in my heart.”

With those words being his last, Arthur walked away. Just as he was to escape Merlin’s view, Merlin gathered enough strength to cry after him with a almost pleading voice.  
Merlin: “Arthur, I’m scared!”  
Arthur: “Don’t be,” the blonde said softly with a warm smile.

Arthur now finished his path and got on his horse’s back.  
Merlin: “Arthur, I-” he started as he ran down the stairs leading to the ground of Citadel, but was cut down by Arthur’s strong and convincing voice.  
Arthur: “I’ll see you at sunset.”  
With that, he an his knights rode off, leaving Merlin alone and broken on his knees, regretting he ever feel in love.  
Merlin: “You were never meant to be the one saying goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is the soundtrack: "Parting is such sweet sorrow" from Romeo and Juliet (1968)


	4. King and Lionheart

Merlin: “I’ll find him, come clean and bring him home.”  
Gaius: “Don’t be a fool merlin! You said yourself that it wasn’t a good idea to tell him.”  
Merlin: “No. Arthur HAS to know the truth. He HAS to know that he’s immortal. His wounds heal even faster than I imagined they would. The cut on his arm was gone in a single day if I recall right.”  
Gaius: “It is suspicious indeed, but knowing the truth won’t stop it or make it any better. It would only endanger his thinking of men mortality and make him unreasonable.”  
Merlin: “I’m OK with it.”  
Gaius: “That Merlin is entirely different. Your ETERNAL is not the same as Arthur’s.”  
Merlin: “Both of us are bound to spend our eternity here. We’re trapped in the same body. No death. No afterlife.”  
Gaius: “It is not the same.”

Both men went quiet not really sure what was the next thing either of them was going to say. Gaius sat down already calmed and decided not to raise his voice. He understood how hard it was for Merlin to let Arthur be on his own. He spent his whole life in Camelot WITH the noisy King.  
Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He could feel the tension rise as Gaius waited for him to continue telling him about what was bothering him.  
Gaius: “There is nothing you can do right now.”  
Merlin :”Tell me where he is and I’ll bring him back! UNHARMED.”  
Gaius: “You know I can’t,” he said, shaking his head. “I promised the King himself that I won’t tell you.”  
Merlin angrily screamed into his palms and then stormed out of the room, leaving the old magician speechless and worried for the young Warlock.

Merlin’s POV  
In attack of anger, I ran to the only place where I usually found help: caves under the kingdom.  
As I made my way down the old cellar, I remembered the day when Arthur ordered the knights to seal the doors leading to the cave. I remembered how I had to kneel in front of Arthur and beg him to leave the cave untouched.  
 _Merlin: “Please, Arthur! You can’t do that to me! It’s important to me!! Kilgharrah was my friend!! He helped me when no one was there for me!!”_  
I can still remember the look on Arthur’s face as he finally listened to my words and saw the tears on my face.  
 _Arthur: “Alright! Cancel the sealing!”_  
 _Sir Leon: “Sire?”_  
 _Arthur: “From now on, that cave is under Merlin’s watch. Upon entering it, it is Merlin’s call to decide what will happen to the intruder.”_  
 _Sir Leon: “Yes, sire.”_  
I remember him pulling me up and hugging me once we were alone.  
 _Arthur: “All you had to do was ASK. No need for tears. I had no idea it meant so much to you.”_

Merlin: “Not that it even matters right now.”

Normal POV  
The Warlock at last arrived to the edge where he usually stood and with magic made a few light balls that lighted up the place. He called a dragon, with a voice that no-one would recognize as his. All that was left for him was to wait and hope for the best.

Not long after the call, he saw the entering of the cave being covered as a big white dragon flew into the cave.  
Merlin: “Aithusa? Is it really you?”  
Aithusa: “Yes, Emrys. Are you surprised to see me alive?” she said with a beautiful voice of a young maiden.  
Merlin: “No. I’m glad that you’re alright,” he said as he watched her lay down on the centre stone of the cave.  
Aithusa: “Tell me Emrys, what is it that you called me for?”  
Merlin: “I would like to ask you a favor.”  
Aithusa: “Your request is my order.”  
Merlin: “King Arthur was sent to a dangerous trip and I don’t know where. Would you fly around and find him?” he asked carefully.  
Aithusa: “What do I get in return?” she said with a smile.  
Merlin: “What do you want?” he asked suspiciously.  
Aithusa: “Some food. After our agreement that I won’t kill any farm animals it’s kind of hard to get the food you know,” she said a bit embarrassed about the fact that she can’t catch her own food.  
Merlin: “No problem there. Call me when you find him and I’ll bring the food down here,” he agreed.  
With the last bow from the dragon they separated ways each gone to their own little world.

Merlin made his way to the Citadel where he paced around for some time and anxiously waited for the dragon that would bring him preferably positive news.  
His pacing was interrupted by a certain Knight riding a horse hurriedly into the Citadel.  
Merlin: *Sir Leon?* he thought to himself. *What is he doing here? Wasn’t he with- ARTHUR!!*

Merlin followed Sir Leon to the throne room, where all of the elders were sitting around the table. Merlin didn’t even think twice before he leaned his back to the slightly opened door and listened to the conversation between Sir Leon and Gaius.

Sir Leon: “I am the only survivor. But I haven’s found King’s body among the dead.”  
Gaius: “This gives us hope.”  
Sir Leon: “I will order a search party in the woods.”  
Gaius: “Yes. Do that. We MUST find the King.”

Merlin left them and made his way to the kitchen where he stole some raw meat, using magic of course and then returned to the cave. As he sat on the cold stone floor he thought about what Arthur was going through at the moment. He tried his best not to think about the worst. At least half and hour passed as he was ready to give up, but was stopped once he saw the opening in the wall being covered as it was before.  
Merlin: “Aithusa! What are the news?!”  
Aithusa lay on the centre rock and only lifted her head to look at the young Dragonlord in front of her.  
Aithusa: “I’ve found the dead bodies of the knights.”  
Merlin: “And the King?”  
Aithusa: “Your King was not among the fallen. I followed his scent and found him in the Forest of Ascetir. I did not dare touch him as he was pierced with a few arrows.”  
Merlin: “You’ve done well,” he said and then lifted the meat he had up to his hands.  
Merlin: “Lunch!” he said a glimpse of happiness in his words.

Aithusa once again bowed her head and nodded.  
Aithusa: “I will take you to the King and help you. I can also take you back to Camelot once he’s completely healed.”  
Merlin: ”I can’t ask that much of you. You might not be able to carry us both,” he said making sure to shake his head and tried to look as convincing as he could.  
She only stood up and stretched her limbs a little before continuing.  
Aithusa: “It was not a request, Emrys.”  
Earning a smile, she let him climb up on her and together they flew above the Kingdom of Camelot and into the woods. It didn’t take them long to reach the the Forest of Ascetir and Merlin used the last flares of sunset to find the King. As he sat next to Arthur and started treating him, Aithusa started the fire that he used for light. She left him for some time and went to a hunt into the woods.

Merlin’s POV  
I was left alone with Arthur and I watched his severe wound heal themselves slowly. It was remarkable to see it actually happen in front of me. Gaius was right when he said that mine and his immortality were different. My wounds weren’t able to kill me, but they didn’t heal on their own.  
I saw Arthur’s fingers move and soon his eyes opened. I was right next to him and waited for him to fully wake up.  
Arthur: “Merlin? Why are you here? Where is here?” he said and tried to sit up, but I pushed him back into a sleeping position onto a bed made of leafs.  
Merlin: “ The Forest of Ascetir. I don’t know how you got here, but I flew on the back of a dragon.”  
Arthur: “A dragon? What dragon?!” he said really surprised.  
Merlin: “That’s not even important now. You said you’d be back at Camelot at sunset!” I started and almost shouted the words at Arthur.  
Arthur: “And?” he said pretty calmly.  
Merlin: “That was 3 DAYS ago Arthur!!!” I shouted and finally made some effect on him.  
Arthur: “I’m sorry...” he said and lowered his look, away from my eyes. I couldn’t stay mad at him, remembering that I still didn’t know what he’s been through in the last few days.  
Merlin: “It’s OK. Don’t worry about it.”

I was about to stand up, but he grabbed my arm and slightly pulled me down so I had to look at his sky blue eyes.  
Arthur: “When did you find me?” he said silently and that took me back as I had to think about it for a minute.  
Merlin: ”Well... It was already quite dark, so I’d guess it was right before the sun set.”  
I watched him as he smiled, lay back and let go of my arm.  
Merlin: ”What?” I said, really curious of the reason for the beautiful sincere smile that I missed for the last few days.  
Arthur: “I kept my promise,” he said, now looking at the night sky above us.  
Merlin: “Excuse me?” I said, still not understanding.  
Arthur: “We met at Sunset,” he said and then rolled to the side, so his back was turned my way.  
I only rolled my eyes and then straightened myself to a standing position.  
Arthur: “I’m glad.”

Normal POV  
The two happy men spent the evening next to each other, neither one saying another word and then slowly drifted to sleep.  
It was not until morning when Merlin woke up, that he was glad to have met Arthur Pendragon.  
As his eyes opened and he focused his vision, he saw Arthur sitting by the fire, leaning onto a big White Dragon. When Merlin entirely woke up, he could hear them talking and they were both happy white a smile on their faces and laughter escaping their lungs.

Merlin sat up and leaned onto the tree behind his back. The other two noticed his motion and turned his way.  
Arthur: ”Did you sleep well?”  
Merlin: ”As best as I could.”  
Arthur: “Aithusa brought us some food,” he said again, with a smile on his face as he stood up and made his way towards Merlin, with a stick that had meat on it in his hand.  
Merlin: ”I noticed you were getting along?”  
Arthur: ”Yes. She’s told me all about you and Kilgharrah. All that she knew of course,” he said and motioned to her with his head after giving the meat to Merlin.  
No more words were said, once Merlin started eating. Neither one knew what to say, so they continued where they left off the night before. Unintentionally giving each other the silent treatment.

Soon after Merlin finished his meal, they packed their stuff and Aithusa brought them to Camelot. They said their farewells and Merlin promised to bring her fresh meat once again if she needed him to.

As soon as the two men stepped into the Kingdom, Arthur was separated from Merlin. He had to be accompanied by the guards to the Citadel where he met with Gaius. Remembering Merlin’s request on keeping quiet, he said it was only a miracle that he was even alive. He even mentioned the Druid’s help with the wounds. Gaius seemed to believe him and that was enough for everyone.

THE KING WAS BACK

Merlin's POV  
Under the cover of the night, I made my way towards Arthur’s chambers.  
Merlin: “Would you give me some time with the King? We have some secret matter to talk about.”  
Guard: “Of course.”

I was once again reminded that everyone was well aware of the status that Arthur wanted to give me. I was reminded of that fact almost everyday. It followed me like a shadow. The court sorcerer. The one that declined King’s request of making him a knight. The idiot that chose servant life above the one of a lord.  
And all I wanted was to stand by Arthur and make sure he was healthy and unharmed. Wishful thinking from an unimportant peasant.

I entered the King’s chambers and tightly closed the doors behind me, making sure it was as quiet as possible. I found the blonde man sleeping in his bed and for once he looked as if he was at peace. I walked to the side of his bed and sat next to his stomach, turning to look at his beautiful face.  
 _Everything about this man is perfect. The colour of his eyes. The beautiful ocean blue that mixed with silver and grey as if it didn’t care that it will ruin it’s perfectness. But it never did. It only made his eyes even more beautiful, able to stand out and make your knees weak even if they only shot aglimpse at you. And there were also his lips. I often observed his lips. Even though he usually kept his mouth shut, I sometimes caught the edges of his mouth twitch, when he wanted to say something, but always helds back, as he did when his father was still the King. Those beautiful lips that are perfect when I look at them and perfect when I feel them on mine._  
 _I can’t help but admire Arthur Pendragon in every way possible. He is my everything, even if I don’t want to admit that out loud._

Merlin: “Out of all the people in Camelot, I HAD to fall in love with the PRINCE,” I said as I gently caressed the side of his face and brushed some of his bangs off his face. I watched him breath and then it hit me. The untold sad truth.  
Merlin: “Who am I trying to outwit?! I am but a serving boy!!”  
I saw Arthur’s lips move and heard him mumble my name in his sleep as he shifted a bit and rolled to the side, his body dangerously close to mine.  
Merlin: “Why did you kiss me you fool?” I said and gently brushed Arthur’s arm muscles with my finger. “Was it a goodbye kiss? Because you thought you were a goner? Is there any way possible that you actually fancy a serving-boy like me?”  
I watched him as his breathing calmed down.  
Merlin: ”I love you, Prince Arthur,” I said right into his face, but his eyes did not open. “I wish I had the courage to say it to your face.”  
I could feel tears tugging at the edge of my eyes, but I brushed them away before given the chance to fall.  
Merlin: ”Don’t be a girl, _MER_ -lin,” I said in Arthur’s tone and tucked him in. I started the fire in the fireplace, closed the window, picked up the dirty clothes and dishes and walked out of the room, with that leaving Arthur to concentrate on his dreams alone.

Arthur’s POV  
I heard Merlin leave the room and decided it was safe to open my eyes. All I could do was blush in embarrassment and cover my face with my arms.  
Arthur: “Merlin...”I let a few tears escape my eyes as I said the last words that day. “I love you too my Lionheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is: "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and men


End file.
